This disclosure relates to a holder for a tool for machining a workpiece. This disclosure further relates to a tool having such a holder and a cutting insert which is exchangeably fixable thereon. The tool according to the present disclosure relates in particular to a turning tool, preferably to a so-called longitudinal turning tool.
An exemplary tool holder for a turning tool is known from EP 2 282 859 B1.
Turning tools of this type mostly consist of a substantially bar-shaped holder produced from steel and a cutting insert made of hard metal fastened thereon so as to be interchangeable. In the majority of cases, the cutting insert is fastened on the holder by means of a screw or another fastening means. The cutting insert, which, as a wear part, has to be changed relatively frequently, is consequently able to be released in a relatively simple manner from the holder and exchanged for a new one.
When turning rotationally symmetrical components, machining often has to take place very close to the spindle. This is the case especially with so-called longitudinal turning lathes as the feed movement here proceeds from the spindle. For this reason, the tools (so-called longitudinal turning tools) are mostly arranged directly on the spindle in said lathes. In the majority of cases multiple such tools of various types are arranged on the spindle at the same time in order to be able to change from one tool to the next in a variable manner depending on the desired turning. For reasons of space, the tools in longitudinal turning lathes are often clamped in so-called linear units in which multiple tools or tool holders are arranged directly one above another. When said tool holders are occupied with exchangeable cutting inserts, the cutting insert change is frequently difficult as, in the vast majority of cases, access to the fastening means to be released (mainly screws) is very limited. Consequently, the tool holder as a whole frequently has to be removed from the linear unit in order to be able to change the cutting insert. This is laborious and results in overly long setup times.
EP 2 282 859 B1 discloses various solutions where the screw serving as fastening means is insertable in the holder of the tool from a great many sides so that, depending on the installation situation, a corresponding solution with a favorable screw position is able to be chosen.
EP 2 379 260 B1 further discloses a tool where the clamping screw used for fastening the cutting insert is able to be inserted into the holder from two different sides so that, depending on the installation situation, the clamping screw is fastened in the holder either from the one or from the other side.